Onee-sama
by Usa
Summary: AU fic... Usagi's older sister, Haruka, was torn away from her when she was 4 by their own father. Now Haruka is back! Will Kenji keep her from Usagi?


Title: Onee-sama  
Author: Usa (Usako0@aol.com)  
Rating: PG  
Author's Note:Remember, there may be a few OOC moments in this fic, Rei for example, but it's AU so that should explain some of them. Enjoy!   
  
*************  
  
Four year old Tsukino Usagi, watched tearfully as her big sister was led away from her. She tugged on her mother's dress. "Mama, onegai! Don't send her away. I don't want her to go! Mama!"  
  
"Usagi!" Kenji barked. "That's enough. She has to go."  
  
"Demo, Papa..." Usagi turned away from her father's glare. She let go of Ikuko and ran to her sister. "Onee-sama! Daiskui desu!" She cried, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Odango... daisuki desu. We'll see each other again, I promise."  
  
Usagi nodded as Kenji pulled her away. He didn't say a word to his 10 year old daughter. She was a troublemaker and he didn't need those around. "Come on, Usagi."  
  
*********  
  
Usagi woke up with a start, tears streaming down her face. Every once in a while she'd relive that horrible day in her dreams. Luna put a paw on her leg. "Daijobu, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Nani? Oh, hai, it was just a bad dream."  
  
Luna was unsure as Usagi looked. What shocked the cat even more was Usagi getting up. Looking at the clock, Luna thought that she herself must have still been asleep. It was 7 am!  
  
Usagi slowly got dressed and headed downstairs. "Usagi!" Kenji exclaimed in shock.  
  
"What's the matter, Papa?" Shingo asked. He stared at his sister, eyes wide. "Nani yo! Quick, is the world ending?"  
  
"Shut up, Shingo!" Usagi growled.  
  
"Usagi!" Ikuko warned. She was about to say more when the phone rang. "Moshi moshi? Usagi? Hai, hold on please."  
  
Usagi nodded a thanks to her mother as she accepted the phone. "Moshi moshi, Usagi desu!"  
  
"Odango, I can't believe you're up! I wasn't going to call this early but something told me to."  
  
"Haruka-oneesama!" Usagi grinned. "I've been thinking about you!" Kenji gave Usagi a disapproving look and went into the kitchen. She frowned, but her voice remained cheerful. "Are you coming to town?"  
  
"I told you I would. Besides, Michiru has an art show in a few days. They've asked her to relocate to Tokyo."  
  
"Ne, does that mean a new enemy's coming?" Usagi wanted to know. Her sister, Haruka and Michiru were respectively Sailors Uranus and Neptune. But Usagi hadn't told her friends about them.  
  
"Not that we know of, Odango. We're on a mission."  
  
Usagi thought a moment. "What kind of mission?"  
  
"The same one you're all on," Haruka said with a laugh. "You know, finding the Moon Princess and the Ginzuishou." Usagi was quiet on her end. She and the Inner Senshi new about her being the Princess. She hadn't told Haruka or Michiru because at the time she was still trying to sort things out. "Odango, you there?"  
  
"H-hai... Demo, I got to go, we have a meeting at Rei-chan's."  
  
"All right. We'll meet tomorrow at Crown's," she replied. "1:30 and don't be late!"  
  
"I'll be there! Ja ne, onee-sama!"  
  
**************  
  
The next day, Usagi skipped to Crown's. She was finally going to be able to see Haruka. "Usagi!"  
  
"Naru-chan!" Usagi said. "Konichiwa!"  
  
"Konichiwa, Usagi. Where are you off to?"  
  
Usagi grabbed Naru by the arm. "You will not believe who's coming into town! AND, she's moving here!"  
  
"Really! Haruka-san!"  
  
"Mou," Usagi replied. "How'd you figure that out, Naru-chan!?"  
  
Naru rolled her eyes. "You're always this excited whenever you talk about your big sister. Besides, you haven't seen her since you were four!" Naru laughed as Usagi nodded furiously. "Ne, want some company while you wait for her?"  
  
"Haaaaii!"  
  
Ten minutes later, the girls were seated in a both, sipping their milkshakes. Usagi tapped her foot nervously. "Usagi, calm down! I mean, it's just your sister."  
  
"I know, demo, I'm afraid to know what she'll think of me. Am I too short, too fat, too ugly!"  
  
Naru took her friend's hand. "You're none of that, Usagi. You're very unique and I think Haruka-san will see that the minute she walks through that door."  
  
"You're sure, Naru-chan?"  
  
"Positive!"  
  
"Odango!" Usagi turned to see a beautiful, yet boyish looking girl, staring at her. "You've grown up!"  
  
"Onee-sama!" Usagi squealed, jumping into Haruka's arms. Haruka and the girl beside her laughed. "You look fantastic!"  
  
Haruka actually blushed. "Oh my, you've made her blush!" Haruka's companion said. Usagi realized that she was seeing  
Michiru for the first time. She was a beautiful and elegant young woman with sea green hair. "Hajimashite, I'm Michiru! You must be Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi giggled. "Arigatou. It's nice to finally meet you, Michiru-san!" She turned to Haruka again. "Ne, do you remember my friend, Naru-chan?"  
  
"How could I forget! The two of you were inseparable!" Haruka bowed to Naru. "Good to see you again, Naru."  
  
"And you, Haruka-san." Naru looked at her watch. "Gomen, but I have to help okaa-san at the store. Ja ne!"  
  
"Well, Odango, shall we go for a walk?" Usagi nodded vigorously. "Lets go then... Michiru?"  
  
"Oh, I have to get to the museum. Besides, you two need some time together." Haruka nodded. "I'll be home around 8:30. Ja ne, Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
Finally, the sisters were by themselves. They headed towards the park. "So, when do I get to meet the other Senshi and this Mamoru? What's he called, Tuxedo Kamen?"  
  
"You can meet them anytime you want, but you'd better not mention that you know who they are. If you do, then I'll be forced to tell them who you and Michiru are."  
  
"You've always been a bit edgy concerning the Senshi issue, but all right, I promise not to mention anything." She and Usagi sat on a bench, overlooking the lake. It just so happened that this was Usagi and Mamoru's bench. Haruka played with Usagi's hair. "It's grown really long. What made you decided to let it grow?"  
  
Usagi shrugged. "I don't know. Since you left, I've had these dreams. I can't remember much about them except something made me want really long hair."  
  
"You're silly," Haruka said with a laugh. Usagi stuck her tongue out and leaned on her sister, sighing in contentment. "It's good to be home, Odango."  
  
"It's good to have you home, onee-san."  
  
**************  
  
Rei stopped in her tracks and Makoto ran into her. "What's up, Rei-chan?" the brunette asked. Since she didn't reply, Makoto looked over in the direction she was. "That's... Usagi-chan!" It had to be. She was the only girl Makoto new of who wore her hair in odangos. "Who's that she's with?"  
  
"I have no idea!" Rei growled, getting ready to charge over to her.   
  
Makoto grabbed her arm. "Iie, we should wait a few minutes. We don't want to jump to any hasty conclusions."  
  
"Hasty conclusions! Mako-chan, she's leaning against him! She seems awfully comfortable too! How dare she betray Mamoru-san like that!"  
  
"Rei-chan..." Before she could finish, Usagi handed the man her brooch. She seemed to be explaining it to him. "Wait here," she whispered, quietly walking over to the two.  
  
"And Naru-chan was the first person I ever saved as Sailor Moon. Oh, I was so scared!" Usagi was saying. "Luckily, Tuxedo Kamen-sama, Mamo-chan, was there to help me!"  
  
The blonde laughed. "Odango, you always were such a crybaby!"  
  
"I am not!" Usagi stuck her tongue out again.  
  
Makoto was seeing red. How dare Usagi act in this manner! She had no right to tell anyone who she was, who the Senshi were. And what about Mamoru! *She's probably trying to impress him... but why?*  
  
The Senshi of Jupiter decided not to confront her just yet. They were having a meeting in a few hours, she could talk to the others about Usagi's behavior. "Besides," she muttered, "I may need to hold down Rei-chan. What am I saying, someone is going to have to hold ME down!"  
  
*************  
  
"Kuso! I'm going to be late for the meeting!" Usagi said a quick 'ja ne' to her sister, and bolted for the Shrine.  
  
Haruka smiled. "Some things never change."  
  
**  
  
Usagi ran up the stairs of Hikawa Shrine. She was in such a great mood. *Nothing can rain on my parade!* she thought happily.   
  
However, the young girl was in for a huge surprise. Standing at the top of the stairs, were four annoyed and upset looking Senshi. "N-nani yo? Daijobu, minna?"  
  
She eyed each of her friends. Minako and Ami seemed really upset and disappointed while Makoto and Rei seemed to be burning with anger. "Usagi-chan, how can you even ask that?" Makoto bit off.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi said again. "I don't know what has gotten into all of you, demo..."  
  
Rei cut her off. "Shut the hell up!" Usagi stepped back in shock. "Mako-chan and I have some questions we want to ask you so you'd better fess up!"   
  
Usagi nodded mutely as Makoto began. "Usagi-chan, what gives you the right to tell people that we're Senshi! That Mamoru-san is Tuxedo Kamen! We've all vowed to keep this a secret. Just because you're the Princess, doesn't mean we're going to make special exceptions in your case."  
  
"Oh! You mean because I told Haruka." Usagi waved her hand like it was nothing. "It's all right, she..."  
  
Before Usagi could finish, Rei punched her. She clutched her stomach and fell to the ground, gasping for breath. "Rei-chan!" Ami scolded. "That was uncalled for!"  
  
"Usako!" Mamoru raced over to them. He had seen Rei attack his girlfriend. "What is going on?" He knelt next to Usagi. "Usako?"  
  
Finally able to catch her breath, Usagi looked up, tears falling down her face. "I was going to tell you all at the meeting today. About Haruka and why she knows about us." She stood up with Mamoru's help. He didn't say a word. "Forget about it, though. I guess you don't want to hear the truth!"  
  
Usagi turned and fled down the stairs. "Usako!"  
  
"Mamoru-san, matte!" Makoto called to him. They obviously hadn't realized that Usagi said 'she' and 'her'. "This Haruka, we think Usagi's seeing him behind your back."  
  
"Nani? I highly doubt it. I'm going to ask her about everything." He glared at Rei. "And you call yourself her friend!"  
  
************  
  
Usagi had to stop and catch her breath at the street lamp around the corner. She still had a hand on her stomach. *It's probably going to bruise...*   
  
"Usako!" She looked up to see Mamoru rushing over to her. However, since she was so tired, she remained there. "Usako," he said again, as he got to her. "Daijobu?"  
  
"Daijobu?? My best friend just punched me! Do you think I'm all right!"  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
"Iie," Usagi replied sadly, "I'm the one who should apologize. I have no right to yell at you like that."  
  
Mamoru hugged her gently. "It's all right, baby."   
  
Usagi gave in to her tears and hugged him back. "They wouldn't even listen to me! None of them would! You know I wouldn't purposely betray their trust... ne?" She looked into his eyes.  
  
"I know, Usako," he said. "Tell me what happened and who it is they were talking about. This Haruka."  
  
"Haruka is my older sister..." She explained everything. How her parents refused to love Haruka because she was different and a bit of a troublemaker. And finally, "Haruka and Michiru, are Sailor Senshi."  
  
Mamoru had listened quietly to Usagi's story but he was shocked to hear about there being more Senshi. "Why haven't you said anything before?"  
  
"Because they asked me not to say anything." Mamoru was about to ask why Usagi told them about her friends. She held up a hand. "I didn't tell them, they knew somehow. The only thing they don't know is about me being the Moon Princess or the fact that I have the Ginzuishou." She sighed. "Right after it happened, I was too upset to tell them everything. Then it just got harder and harder. No doubt Haruka will be angry at me for holding back that bit of information."  
  
"I don't think so, Usako," Mamoru replied. "I think we should get you checked out by a doctor then visit your sister."  
  
Usagi nodded with a sigh. "Okay..."  
  
****************  
  
Usagi was very quite when they arrived at the hotel Haruka and Michiru were staying at. Luckily, the doctor wasn't too worried about the bruising on her stomach and chest region. It was, however, going to hurt like hell in the morning. "Mamo-chan..."  
  
"Hai, Usako?"  
  
"Don't mention what happened with the others, onegai!"  
  
Mamoru turned to face her. "Why not? She would probably want to know."  
  
"Because they would be so worse off than I was. You don't want to be around Haruka when her temper flares, trust me!" He nodded in understanding as she knocked on the door. A beautiful woman with shoulder length hair opened the door. "Michiru-san! Konbanwa," Usagi said.  
  
"Konbanwa, Usagi-chan!" She looked over at Mamoru. "Ah, so this must be the infamous boyfriend!"  
  
Usagi beamed. "Hai! Chiba Mamoru-san, this Kaioh Michiru-san. A close, personal friend of Haruka's," she told him, winking at Michiru.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mamoru-san! Haruka and I have heard a lot about you. Why don't the two of you come in." Michiru led them into the hotel room where Haruka was lounged on a chair watching a car race. "Haruka, get up and greet your sister properly!"  
  
Haruka grinned. "How's my nee-chan?" she asked, hugging Usagi tightly. Usagi winced (so did Mamoru). "Gomen, I didn't mean to hug you so hard."  
  
"It's all right, Haruka." She turned to Mamoru. "Haruka, this is Chiba Mamoru-san."  
  
"Finally!" Haruka exclaimed, shaking his hand. "I have heard so much about you!"  
  
**************  
  
"Mamoru-san is a moron!" Rei stated matter-of-factly. "We basically told him that Usagi was cheating on him, and he went after her anyway."  
  
Ami sighed. "Rei-chan, we should have let Usagi-chan explain. I was so confused that I didn't say a word. Plus the fact that you and Mako-chan wouldn't let us get a word in."  
  
"She's right." Minako nodded. "I mean, come on, this is Usagi-chan we're talking about! We've never known her to lie about anything! We... we didn't even listen to her! We've betrayed our Princess far more than she ever could."  
  
"What are you girls talking about?" Luna asked. She and Artemis had arrived just in time to hear Minako's last sentence.  
  
Makoto turned to the cats. "Well..."  
  
"Mako-chan," Ami interrupted. "Gomen, but let me. I don't want you to get over excited like last time. We both remember what happened, ne?" Makoto nodded and sat down as Ami explained everything.  
  
The cats were stunned into silence. They were upset at Usagi for betraying their trust, but they knew she wouldn't tell anyone without reason. Besides, Mamoru had gone after her and he wasn't here with the other Senshi. "I'm going to go talk to her," Luna said, glaring at them. "I like to hear people out before I jump to any conclusions. Artemis?"  
  
"Right behind you, Luna!"  
  
Rei sighed. "They're all right, Mako-chan. What kind of friends are we?"  
  
***************  
  
Mamoru was on his way home when Luna and Artemis came bounding up to him. "Where's Usagi-chan?" Luna asked.  
  
"She's at her sister's hotel, why?"  
  
Luna's mouth dropped. "Nani?"  
  
"You don't know?" Mamoru laughed. "You've lived with her all this time and didn't know she had an older sister?"  
  
"No, she never said anything! I've never seen her around!" Luna exclaimed. "We just spoke with the girls and heard what happened earlier today. I need to know why Usagi-chan told someone the identities of herself and the Senshi."  
  
Artemis shook his head. "Luna, calm down. Let us get to Mamoru-san's apartment and let him explain everything there. It's too late to be discussing things like this out in the cold."  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
"It's all right, Luna," Mamoru replied. "Lets go."  
  
Five minutes later they were seated in Mamoru's apartment. "Did you know there are more Senshi who protect the Princess than just them?" he asked.  
  
Artemis nodded. "If I'm not mistaken, besides Sailor Pluto, there are three more."  
  
"Well, Usako's sister and her girlfriend are two of those Senshi. Usako didn't tell them anything, they automatically new somehow. Mako-chan and Rei-chan just overheard them talking about something Haruka-san already knew."  
  
Luna remembered something from the past. "Oh! Sailor Uranus! Her parents were killed while she was on the Moon. The queen basically adopted her. I suppose she decided to make her Usagi-chan's real sister in this time."  
  
"That's right!" Artemis replied. "They were close friends of Queen Serenity. Princess Serenity was the only one who get away with teasing the older Senshi besides Sailor Neptune."  
  
"The thing is, Haruka-san doesn't know Usako's the Princess or that she has the Ginzuishou. After she..." He cleared his throat and started over. "She was upset at the time so she never told her sister about it."  
  
Luna sighed. "I really need to speak with her. I want her to know that I'm not angry at her. I just wish she could have told me."  
  
***************  
  
Luna arrived at the Tsukino's to find Usagi's parents arguing. "Kenji, don't you ever feel as though we've made a mistake concerning Haruka?"  
  
"Of course not!" Kenji replied in a huff. "She was a troublemaker from the start and Usagi looked up to her. It was a good idea to send her with another family. In fact, I'm thinking about a restraining order. I don't like this business of Usagi spending the evening at the hotel with her and her... her partner!"  
  
Luna turned at the sound of a quiet gasp. Usagi was behind her. She followed her charge into her room. "Usagi-chan, I thought you were with your sister."  
  
"I was but I didn't want Papa to be angry with me. I guess it doesn't matter... he is anyway." Usagi sighed. "Oh, Luna, why can't he love Haruka for who she is!" she cried, sinking to the floor in tears. Luna purred softly and comforted Usagi  
as best she could.  
  
"Arigatou..." Usagi whispered, giving her cat a hug.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
"Mama..." Ikuko knelt next to Usagi. "I was just bringing up a saucer of milk for Luna," she explained. "What are you doing home? Daijobu?"  
  
"I decided it would be better if I came home. And... and I overheard you and Papa talking." Usagi flung herself into her mothers arms. "Mama, why does he have to be so heartless! Why did you guys send Haruka away! I missed her so much!"  
  
Ikuko just held her daughter, not sure what to say.  
  
***************  
  
"Haruka, could you answer the door?" Michiru called from the kitchen.   
  
"Okay," the blonde replied. She smiled the minute she opened it. "Odango!"  
  
"Ohayo!" Usagi greeted, giving her sister a hug.   
  
It was then that Haruka noticed Ikuko for the first time. Her eyes were wide and she was speechless. Her mother stood before, tears staining her cheeks.  
  
"Haruka..." That was all it took. The two embraced, conveying all the love, joy, sorrow, and forgiveness.  
  
Usagi smiled, crying as well. She joined the two women in their hug. "Hey! Don't leave me out!"  
  
Ikuko and Haruka laughed. "Usagi!"  
  
***************  
  
Usagi lagged behind Haruka and Michiru. She had no idea how the other Senshi were going to react to all of this. Then there was Haruka, who still didn't know the Moon Princess had been found let alone the Ginzuishou.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Michiru said, turning around. "You're only delaying the inevitable! Lets go!"  
  
"Haaiii," came the half-hearted response.  
  
The older girls flanked Usagi as she stood in front of her friends. "Usagi-chan..." Ami began, "gomen ne!"  
  
"I forgive you all," Usagi replied. "...this time. Minna, I didn't tell you about these girls because I promised them I wouldn't. I can't help that they already knew about us."  
  
The Senshi were confused. There was only one girl with Usagi. "Ano, Usagi-chan. Isn't that person with the blonde hair a guy?" Minako asked in a whisper.  
  
Usagi laughed with Haruka and Michiru. "Iie, Minako-chan! Haruka is my onee-sama!"  
  
"Onee-sama?" Makoto whispered, looking at Rei. "Oh, so that's why you seemed to be so comfortable the other day with her!"  
  
Rei bowed her head. "Gomen, Usagi! I didn't mean to hit you. At the time I thought... I thought..."  
  
The Miko never finished because Haruka grabbed her by her shirt collar. "You hit my nee-chan!" she growled. "How dare you!"  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru admonished. "Calm down. There's much to discuss and we don't have time to argue."  
  
Haruka let go of Rei in a huff, crossing her arms. "I hate discussing, I want to hit something..."  
  
"Onee-sama..." Usagi said, shaking her head. "Come sit by me." To the surprise of Michiru, she did.  
  
About an hour later, everyone knew about each other. Everyone, that is, except Haruka and Michiru. Usagi stood up and faced the older Senshi. "Okay..."  
  
"Minna!" Ami exclaimed, interrupting. Her computer was beeping crazily. "Gomen, Usagi-chan, but there's a youma about 5 miles from here!"  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Haruka shouted. "Henshin yo!"  
  
Usagi sighed as she henshioned. *I've waited this long, I guess another hour or so won't hurt.*  
  
**************  
  
The Senshi arrived on the scene to see two youma draining energy out of people. None of them realized there were really three, though.   
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
Jupiter stared at the new Senshi in shock. "Kami, they're strong," she gasped out. Mars nodded in agreement. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
  
"Burning Mandala!"  
  
The two youma were out so, they called on Sailor Moon. "Moon Princess Halation!"  
  
"Great job, Sailor Moon!" Venus grinned.   
  
"Yes, that was great," Mercury said.  
  
Mars glared at them. "Oh, come on! All she did was wave that little wand at them! Jupiter and I did all the work!"  
  
"Rei-chan," Venus began. "You know for a fact that the Ginzuishou all but drains her completely."  
  
Uranus and Neptune's ears perked up at this. The Ginzuishou? But no one was supposed to have it yet! The only person who was is the Princess and now they're saying Usagi had it.   
  
Before Uranus could comment, she saw movement in the corner of her eye. Another youma! The other Senshi were in such a deep conversation that none of them noticed... and it's attack was heading straight for Sailor Moon!  
  
"Odango!" Uranus cried.  
  
"N-nani?" Sailor Moon watched in horror as the attack meant for her, slammed into her sister's back. "Iiieee!" she exclaimed, dusting the last youma.  
  
The worn out Senshi knelt beside Uranus, Neptune on the other side. "Kami, Haruka!" Neptune whispered. The girl was in bad shape!  
  
"Ami-chan! Ami-chan! Do something!" Moon cried frantically. "There has to be something you can do!"  
  
Mercury sadly shook her head. "There's nothing I can do, Usagi-chan. Gomen ne..."  
  
"Iie! This can't be happening! Why did she do that! She doesn't even know!" Suddenly, an idea popped into Usagi's head. *I can use the Ginzuishou to cure her! Even if it kills me...*  
  
Usagi stood up and her friends immediately realized what she was doing. "Usagi-chan! IIE!" Jupiter screamed. "Don't do that, the Ginzuishou's power is too strong! There's no telling what could happen!"  
  
Venus nodded. "You... you might die..."  
  
Neptune stared up at the Senshi. Why are they talking about the Ginzuishou? Does Usagi have it? That would make her the Princess, ne? Before Neptune could comment, Sailor Moon had transformed into Princess Serenity.  
  
"Ginzuishou... help me to heal my dear onee-sama kudasai!" A brilliant white light surrounded Usagi and Haruka. "Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
Haruka woke up, she felt so warm... so loved. Looking up, she saw why. "Kami, Usagi!" Her memories were returned to her in a rush. How her parents were killed, how Queen Serenity had adopted her and appointed her as leader of the Outer Senshi. How she and Serenity became unseparable, how her father, Kenji, shunned her. How Ikuko pulled her into her arms...   
  
"Princess..."  
  
**************  
  
Haruka woke up in a very familiar room. She realized that it was hers from all those years ago. She smiled, remembering the good times she had with Usagi within those four walls.  
  
She then thought back to... how long ago was that? An hour? She spoke with Kenji. He thought about what Ikuko said. He felt horrible, wanted to know how he could feel one way with Haruka and another with Usagi. The two sisters loved each other and missed so much growing up. He knew one day he'd have to make it up to them... and he started by taking Haruka into his arms and hugging her.  
  
Haruka sighed. It would be a long time before things were comfortable around Kenji. There was a knock at the door just then. "Come in."  
  
"I'm glad you're awake, Haruka."  
  
"Ohayo, Michiru." She was grinning. "What's going on?"  
  
"We've found her!"  
  
"Who?" Haruka asked. She couldn't remember much of what happened right after the youma attacked.   
  
"The Princess," Michiru replied.   
  
Haruka's eyes widened. "We did? When? Who??"  
  
Michiru placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Calm down and I'll send her in."  
  
Haruka nodded. Michiru left and Usage entered a few minutes later. Haruka stared at her sister, and suddenly, it all clicked. "Princess Serenity?" she gasped.  
  
Usagi smiled, sitting next to her. "Gomen ne. I didn't tell you right away because I was... confused at the time. Mamo-chan had been brainwashed by Queen Beryl, I-I had to watch my friends die, I died... It's a long story and I wanted to tell you..." Usagi wiped a stray tear from her eye. "I NEED to tell you."  
  
"Usa, you don't have to apologize. I understand how this would have been hard for you to deal with. I do remember our past together during the Silver Millennium. I will treasure it always, just as I treasure you."  
  
Usagi smiled again, hugging haruka. "And I will always treasure you, onee-sama!"  
  
*************  
  
So... how was it? Review please!! *puppy dog eyes* 


End file.
